Who's Your Daddy?
by Noxos
Summary: Ash and Dawn have alot in common one of those is their missing Dad and when Brock and Delia left the house and the question pops out what will the two friends discover? made with a hint of Pearlshipping


Whos your Daddy!?

After a long and perilous journey Ash and his friends have finally conquered the Sinnoh region and with that Ash with Dawn and Brock return to Kanto. To visit Ash's mother and tell her the good news

-=Ash's Mom house=-

Delia Ketchum was cleaning her house along with her Mr Mime when suddenly A knock is heard on her door

"Who could that be?" wondered a curious Delia she then opened the door to be greeted with a surprising hug from her Son Ash and his Pikachu

"MOM!!!" said Ash as he surprised his Mom

"Ash!!! I didn't know you were coming you should have told me" said a teary eyed Delia hugging her son with a lot of love

"ahh Mom you can let go of me now. My friends are watching" said an embarrass Ash

"Oh sorry I didn't know we had guest" said Delia observing the two people and a pokemon behind Ash

"Hi I'm Dawn. And this is my pokemon Piplup" said Dawn "I'm from Sinnoh and a coordinator By the way"

"And I'm Brock I hope you still remember me Mrs Ketchum" said Brock

"Oh Dawn I heard a lot about you from Ash. He said you were one greatest coordinator he has ever seen" said Delia to Dawn with a blushing Ash hiding his face "and Brock I didn't forget you or your amazing cooking"

A blushing Brock said "oh it's nothing"

Ash then started to smell something burning "Say Mom are you cooking something?"

Delia then had a surprise look on her face "Oh I forgot the cake I was cleaning for awhile to wait for it to finish" she then ran to the oven pulling out a burnt cake disappointingly saying "Oh and I work so hard on this"

"it's alright Mrs Ketchum maybe I can help you make another one that way it would be faster" said Brock as he look through the fridge

"Oh I forgot we ran out of eggs and a few ingredients for the cake maybe you can help me buy some brock?" asked Delia

"Oh sure Mrs Ketchum and on the way maybe we can buy some stuff for dinner" said Brock

"Ok then Brock" said Delia as they She, Brock, and Mr Mimeheaded for the door before exiting she then said to Ash "Ok Ash I'll leave you and Dawn alone now I don't want anything weird happening while I'm gone"

The two then blush stunned as Delia closes the door with a grin

After awhile they both decided to watch TV turning on the channel on a contest being held in Johto while they both sat on a coach with both of their pokemon (Pikachu and Piplup) resting beside them

"Hey! Look it's May" said Ash as he watches May and her Glaceon hit her opponent with Glaceon's shadow ball winning the contest

"Wow that was a great Shadow ball it seems that May has improve a lot since we last saw her" said Dawn

"Yeah too bad we didn't see the whole thing it seemed like a great match" said Ash Dawn then continued on flipping channels while Ash left for awhile

"Hey Ash where are you going" ask Dawn putting her attention at the departing trainer

"I wanted to get some Ice cream you want some?" ask Ash

"Yeah sure" said Dawn after awhile Ash enters the room giving Dawn her Ice cream

"Here Dawn a chocolate Ice cream" said Ash

"Thanks" said Dawn who then started to lick her ice cream

"Hey Ash I just notice but I haven't seen your Dad for awhile" said Dawn

"Oh well Dad went on a journey a long time ago after I was born he must be somewhere in another region battling trainers" said Ash

"Oh well my Dad left on a journey after I was born as well he was a trainer as well before he met my Mom" said Dawn

"My Mom said he was a great trainer and along with his slakoth ventured throughout Kanto and thats when he met her" said Ash

"What a coincidence My Dad was also a great trainer who traveled Sinnoh along with his Vigoroth until he met my Mom" said Dawn

"Yeah I wonder where our Dad's are?" ask Ash as he quietly put his arm around Dawn

"Who knows maybe their battling each other right now" said Dawn who suddenly felt Ash's arm and blushingly laid her head on Ash's shoulder

-=May's House=-

Norman the father of May is seen battling a trainer with one last pokemon for each of them he suddenly makes a mistake and loses the battle after he hands the badge he then though to himself "_That's weird I suddenly felt like Child# 10 and Child #13 are having a romantic relationship I do hope they don't figure out about who their Father is_" he then entered went to his room reminiscing about his life "_Yup Norman telling them it's a journey when I'm actually leaving them was the greatest Idea you ever had" _he then check then saw a photo of Four girls in the Cerulean gym "_I wonder how those girls are I bet one of them turned out to be a great Gym leader since she came from my blood"_

"Hey Dad I see you are doing your usual sulking after you lose to a trainer you've been doing it a lot these days I think it's telling you that it's almost time for me to replace you" said Max entering the room

"Oh hey Child # 20" said Norman

"Child # 20?" wondered Max

"I mean Max my wonderful and intelligent only son Max no son I'm just getting alittle out of my game you won't replace me anytime soon" answered a nervous Norman

"Are you sure Dad" he then spotted a Photo he was looking at" hey dad are those girls one of them looks abit like Ash's friend Misty"

"ah it's nothing… it's just a photo.. that my friend sent me to show off her daughters" said Norman hiding the photo

"Oh ok then well let's go to the Poke center to take care of your Pokemon" said Max pulling his dad's arm

"Ahh yeah let's" said Norman as he thought "_Yes safe How did I even ended up in this Gym I could be in another region scattering my blood… oh yeah I inherited it from Caroline's Father darnit I knew I should have research about the girl's I picked more…_"

The End?


End file.
